Valley of the Fauns
by Roseflame44
Summary: Tumblr Anon awhile ago with the idea of Fauns and Hetalia


**((For the anon that messaged my not long ago. Here it is!))**

The forest is a beautiful place. Especially when it had hardly been touched by outsiders hands.

This forest was extraordinarily special, why? Because of those that were hidden deep inside it's brush.

Deep inside was a community of lovely creatures. All of them myths hidden away in dusty old books. No one knew of the majestic creatures in the forests coves and caves. Because no one could get in there, it was a hidden forest away in a corner of the world. There it stayed safe from the touches of others and that's how they liked it.

Who are they?

They are the creatures that roamed around. Dragons, fairies, Kitsunes, and many others. Though those only name a few. Myths long since forgotten reside there. People like Centaurs and Sirens, mermaids and merman, and of course, Fauns.

Fauns are the myths of half goat and half humans. Though it's said at times that some take on other animal appearances. A few took the words fawn to mean deer. Some had shorter coats but they were still half goats.

They lived in a valley far into the forest. Three streams ran through the large valley, sparkling in the sun as the days moved slowly along. Sweet fruit grew all over there, cherries, blueberries, raspberries, apples, oranges, and so many more. Vegetable's grew on the mountainside in heaping crops, all of which the fauns feed on. It was a perfect place for them.

And that is where the story begins.

* * *

Years after they moved to the valley the fauns were all living in relative peace. Relative meaning nothing major happened but many minor fights and arguments.

Men and woman lived there together in there own ways of life that they chose.

Under one large, lofty tree lay two fauns, one taller than the other with tanned skin and corn silk hair with slightly backwards curving horns. The other had light blonde hair with smaller, rounded horns and pale skin. Both were contently napping with one another. They had no clothes on, they didn't exactly need them. Hoofed feet were the end of bowed legs and fur a few shades different then their hair grew, all of it curly and fluffy.

Up in the hills near the gardens and fields four were busy working… well two were busy working in them. Two of them appeared smaller, there upper bodies leaner and more lean muscles than others, both had tanned skin and near identical looks on each other. The twins, one with auburn hair the other with darker brown hair, their horns were lower down above there ears and tightly curled.. Watched from the side of the field, feet shifting softly in the fresh grass. These two had the more fawn looks to them, coats more made for summer so shorter, with a sprinkling of white spots across their backs and tails.

The other two were both similar and yet very different.

The first had wide shoulders and muscular frame that shown with sweat. Blue eyes and blonde hair shown in the light as he heaved a mattock through the dirt to carve ruts in the earth. It was normal work for them, though it did leave the tightly curled dirty blonde fur… well dirty. His horns were more bull like and heavy with sharp points.

The second was more tanned then the others and slightly less muscles than the first. The curly mop of hair on his head partly covered one eye and all but the tips of his horns, while messy fur hung from his legs, some dragging in the dirt slight. Bright green eyes shown as he spread seed over the freshly turned Earth.

Down near a branch of the stream a few fauns washed off. Two were blonde with longer hair, the third was silver haired. All in the stream, relaxing in the cool waters as they washed away dirt and grim from their own jobs. With wet heads it was easier to see their horns better then most. One with Purply eyes and wavy hair was sitting on a larger rock on the river and a curved tool in his hand, cleaning the bottoms of his hooves. His horns curled back behind his ears slightly.

Next one with a scrubby beard and cleaver eyes washed his hair and thick, nearly strait horns. He smirked softly before tackling the last man into the stream in a surprise ambush. A little fun in the water and perfect time to test the other.

A moment of playful scuffling came from the silver haired man, red eyes sparking in challenge. His horns were more curled and outwards rather than upwards.

Loud clicks rang out as the two rammed heads, horns sliding off one another from the water before the heavy thunks of another hit. Their hands were together as they tried to gain the ground over the other.

"Okay, you two break it up." The violet eyed one said as he came between them.

"Awe Mattie I was just about to beat him!" The ruby eyed one whined as he gently nudge, Mattie.

"Of course you were Gil. You and Francis are always beating one another." He said softly with a chuckle.

"Oui, I must test him though." Francis defended. The trio went about on what they were doing, quietly chatting.

In the orchards many fauns ran about, some harvesting, others just trying to get in the way. Baskets hung from ropes and branches as fruit was loaded into them.

A few younger fauns were in the tree branches having climbed makeshift ladders upwards into the trees.

A woman with long brown hair picked away at the apples in the tree, skillfully tossing them into the basket hung on a lower branch. Below her was a young man with raven hair and a strange strand of hair that stood horns were double most, one small pair that curled right behind his ears and another that moved more to the side that was somewhat smaller. He was picking away at bushed planted in between the trees. They were all kinds of bushes. There in this forest plants could come and go in any season.

A apple was thrown and missed the basket, toppling over the edge and right onto the boys head.

"Oww! Liz! What was that for?"

"Sorry Young So, missed." Liz said as she looked down.

Young So pouted, stomping his feet childishly as he rubbed his head. He stopped as his eyes locked onto one faun not far from them. His small tail flicked as he raced as fast as his legs could carry him before crashing into a long haired male. "Haha! You're mine now!"

"Get off me aru!" The man said, kicking his legs out trying to dislodge the young faun.

"Nope!" Young So grinned mischievously as he continued to mess with Yao.

"You are very silly da?" A heavy accented voice said from above the two.

"Holy shit! Make some noise Ivan!" Young so said as he looked up at the larger man. Ivan stood well above most, his legs longer and more powerful than some of the smaller fauns. His horns also looked different, they had a split in each that made them look scarier. Though Ivan looked intimidating he was quiet nice when he was spoke to kindly.

"Sorry but you snuck up on Yao as well." Ivan pointed out with a smile, he offer the two a hand up off the ground.

"Thank you Ivan." Yao said before turning to the younger man. "Why are you always doing that?"

"It's fun, you need to lighten up Yao-Yao." Young so snickered at the way Yao's face lite up.

"Don't call me that!"

"I think it's cute." Ivan voiced his opinion, which sent Yao spluttering.

Not far away was a small group of fauns were chatting softly together while they worked. Well most of them were just eating what they picked and one was playing a small make shift flute. The tunes softly coming out of the wooden instrument as a girl with long brown hair played it skillfully. Her skin was beautifully dark and smooth. Her fur was only slightly curled and long, the shade of the colors changed as it went down. Descending from a near black to a soft walnut brown near her hooves. Her long nimble fingers danced over the holes in the wood that produced a soft lilting song.

The others were sitting relaxed in a circle around her, listening to her play. Some were picking the fruit from the bushes near them while others just simply ate what they had picked earlier.

A blonde man was sprawled out over another fauns legs. Contently sleeping as the brunette he was using for a pillow ran his fingers through his hair.

A much shorter, younger faun was picking away at a blackberry bush. His horns weren't even showing through his hair because of his age. Next to him was a older man who was helping him and occasionally sneaking a few. His eyes held knowledge and it never slipped past the others that he knew more than most.

Over by an orange tree two fauns were sitting down under it's shade. Both were sweaty from there working up in the tree so they had taken a rest from it. They were an odd pair, one with short, dark hair and deep brown eyes and the other with long wavy hair that reached his shoulders and tired green eyes. They sat there contently eating a few well earned oranges, enjoying their sweet juicy taste.

Life was peaceful there in the valley. Other animals and mythical creatures came and went through the valley all the time and none disturbed the fauns, most were rather friendly and traded things that rarely came to the valley for food.

All was good for the flourishing creatures of the forest. Many still remembered their lives outside the protected forest but they also knew the dangers of outside hands. The peace there was long lasting and happy for them all.


End file.
